


We Fall Apart, We Rise Together

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drawble, Getting Together, M/M, Metaphors, No trees were harmed in the creation of this art, Poetry, Post-War, Snakes, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: The story of how Draco and Harry get together, as told by tree leaves.





	We Fall Apart, We Rise Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Drarry Discord Drawble Challenge. The prompt was "Snake" and the art restriction was to use autumnal colours. Thanks to CheekyTorah and Kai_ for hosting the challenge!

In the eye of the storm,   
Even the leaves that once crowned the most magnificent of trees  
Can fall to the ground.  
Can be stepped on,   
And be rained on,   
And be brushed away by the wind,  
Helpless.

Hopeless. 

But sometimes,   
In the calm that comes after the storm,   
The breeze can make the most different of leaves   
Come together.   
And what was once a little too broken, a little too tattered,   
A little too close to death,   
Can turn the ground into a canvas of colour.   
Can turn into beauty,   
Into life.   
Into the perfect pocket   
For something new to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this is an old fic, kudos, comments and bookmarks are still incredibly appreciated! ❤️


End file.
